falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Brandt: "Peace is within grasp"
POLITICO | In a televised speech to a joint session of parliament, Imperial Chancellor Brandt addressed his peers in a keynote speech regarding the impending end to the three-year conflict. "Honourable members of parliament, deputies, senators and Falleen people watching from across the nation -- I invite you to partake in a thought experiment. Imagine a world where international crises and world wars are prevented through diplomacy and the goodwill of nations. Imagine a world where business and labour don't compete, but rather cooperate for a fairer and more equal society. Imagine a world where the technologies of the new age bring forth an era of prosperity and kindness between the peoples of the world, rather than one of division, conflict and hate. Imagine a world where any element that prays on the weak and helpless -- whether a cowardly criminal, a corrupt official or an orwellian corporation -- is punished accordingly and prevented from causing further harm to good people. Imagine a world where the sick are treated without being forced to go into bankrupt. Imagine a world where everyone who works sees the fruit of their labour through a living wage which allows them to plan for a better future, rather than just survive. Imagine a world where the elderly and disabled are treated with the dignity they deserve. Imagine a world where equality of opportunity is the gold-standard, and where a basic standard of living is guaranteed for all. That is the world this Government has sought to steer Falleentium and the world towards. We do not see the democratic decision of some of our states to depart us as a defeat, the foundation of any democracy is to accept the validity of multiple arguments, and we wholeheartedly respect such an outcome. Although unlikely to lead the next Government if one is to believe recent polls and trends -- " Brandt would chuckle at the remark and his audience of parliamentarians would follow suit -- "a Labour Democrat administration would enter negotiations with the seceding states in concordance with statements made by our Government officials prior to the referenda results: The vote wasn't for a Straits-style dominion status where they can cherry-pick the Empire's benefits, Hastiga and Veldunium shall be independent nations. Labour Democrats shall represent the interests of the remaining states, and no deal shall be supported which will tarnish the integrity of the Empire or our Federation. We do not see the illegal, immoral and evil war declared upon us by the authoritarian radical regimes of the East as a failure of Falleentium, and by extension the current administration. The evil that is in the world almost always comes of ignorance, and the dictatorships of the East exist purely off the ignorance they have entrenched into their societies. The Red Federation has brainwashed it's innocent citizens for decades, they have been made to believe the free world is the decadent evil agent that must be crushed, this clash of two worlds -- of tyranny against freedom -- was bound to happen whether during my tenure, or that of my successor. It was a ticking time-bomb which was inevitable under any feasible scenario. However this administration takes pride and the ultimate honour in having led the nation throughout these dark and horrible events. It was this government that shed it's political skin and reached across the aisle to form a national government of unity and stability. It was our colleagues in the PRM, the CCU, etc. who pulled up their sleeves to lead our nation through this tragedy. Our government has shown what truly separates leaders from opportunists. Throughout history, it has been the inaction of those who could have acted; the indifference of those who should have known better; the silence of the voice of justice when it mattered most; that has made it possible for evil to triumph. And if it wasn't for this unified front with elements from across the political spectrum, except for one vital player, who remained steadfast in their resolve to take action, to act accordingly and to speak up for the free peoples of the world. As it stands, peace is within grasp. Once victory has been seized by the righteous, the good people of this nation shall have a chance to vote for a new future. Whether under my leadership or not, Labour Democrats shall always be the party of the working people, the party of those who want a country that works for the many, not the few. We shall always stay true to our basic principles of equality, solidarity and a peaceful world. Regardless of the outcome, Labour Democrats shall continue to fulfill it's legislative duty, and most importantly, it's duty to our voters and the nation, by pursuing policies in cooperation with partners from across parliament which increase the average Falleen's standard of living. Colleagues, we must remain united in our resolve for peace in this concluding period of the war. We must not splinter now that victory seems certain for the purpose of resuming political competitiveness. We must maintain strong, stable leadership for the coming period to guarantee a smooth transition to life without war. Where there is unity there is always victory. Thank you." Category:The Imperial Constitution